


Life with Derek: college years

by interested_dasey_shipper



Series: Dasey romances [1]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Doppelganger, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Smut, Reveal of feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper
Summary: Derek and Casey had it easy in high school. will they be able to survive college?
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Nora McDonald/George Venturi
Series: Dasey romances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970737
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> my first chapter fic. I have a love hate relationship with the vacation with Derek movie. this is how I wish it would go after the movie.

“don’t go” Derek speaks out. Because this isn’t the plan.

Derek and Casey are on the dock by the lake outside of the lodge. Casey has just told him that she is going to dance in New York for a year. He is the first besides her grandmother that knows.

“what” casey asks, confused.

“don’t go.”

“why not. I thought you would be happy. This spring you were upset at going to the same college.”

“That was then. Your going to miss out on college." he responds.

  
"It its just for a year. I will get a deferment." she retorts.

  
" Come on space case. We are supposed to go to college together. Who else am I going to prank.” And as soon as Derek says that last part he regrets it.

'typical. He doesn’t care. I'm just a target.' casey thinks to herself. “Of course Derek. But guess what? I am not going to blow a huge chance just so you will have your prank target. Grow up.”Casey hisses and walks away.

“no,” Derek mumbles and chases after her.

“casey wait” he shouts, but she won’t stop but he finally catches up and gets in front of her. “that is not what I meant.”

“then what did you mean then. If not for pranks why do you want me with you at college?”Casey asks still pissed.

“I… I…”but Derek can’t seem to get it out.

Casey shakes her head and starts to walk away, but Derek speaks.

“I need you okay.”

“you need me?” casey asks astonished. She didn’t know that Derek needed anyone.

“yea alright. I need you. Look I couldn’t have gotten thru high school with you. And college will be harder. How will I get biology done with out you nagging me about what ever bone.” He chuckles but continues "and it is not just that. Out in Kingston I will be alone. Away from family. While I will make friends I won’t have anyone who cares about me. Nobody to come to my games. Nobody to worry if I get hurt because everyone will be in London. Except for you. So I need you.”

“derek I am sure” casey stats but derek stops her.

“Casey this just isn’t about me. Come on, when have you wanted to be a dancer. I know you are good at it but think about it, its not steady. One bad economy, and you will be out of a job. Not only that but New York isn’t exactly the best city to live in. I know you will be able to see your dad and this is great but” Derek trails off

“but what Derek?” Casey asks genuinely curious.

“he isn’t reliable spacey. I know it hurt but its true. Same with my mother. She really isn’t reliable ether. You will only know him and Jesse. And you have only known Jesse for less than a month. Just two people in a city of millions. Now you don’t have to be lawyer. Hell you would probably make a good doctor. but college is the best choice. I know you. You love to learn and you want to be able to make a difference. you can if you become a doctor or a lawyer.” Derek says while not looking at her in the eyes so she doesn’t she that he is a bit scared.

Now he has almost convinced Casey. But she still wants to go. however, unlike before she is going texting and calling him all the time and maybe visit him once in a while.

“please don’t go” and Derek does something very shocking. He goes and hugs Casey. She is shocked for about a minute but returns his hug “don’t go to New York. Come with me. Please.”

“Ok Derek,” Casey mumbles. She tightens the hug. She wanted to say no but Derek ‘I don’t do hugs’ Venturi hugged her, and asked her to come with him. How could she say no? He needs her, and it is so nice to be needed.

The next couple of days go by so fast. Casey tells everyone about the offer and tells them she is turning it down. Jesse took it pretty well and knew right away that Derek was the reason why. Although she didn’t tell him that. Jesse knew that Derek wouldn’t let her go and that Casey would listen to him. Because in the end no one will get in the middle of Derek venturi and Casey Macdonald.

A few weeks later Derek and Casey say their goodbyes and leave together in the prince. They argue. They laugh. And they tease. And more importantly they are happy.


	2. moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter but build up the story.

Derek and Casey finally arrive at the apartment complex. They stoped at the college first so Casey could join the dance team. Derek suggested it. He does feel kinda bad for convincing her to give up that chance, but he ws scared. He will deny that if asked. They actually don't mind living together. It is better then with strangers. And they don't want to live in dorms. They get all the boxes in until Derek forgets something and goes back to the car. On the wayback he runs into somebody.  
  
"hey you are moving into 3 G?" A guy asks.   
  
"yeah. Derek venturi. "  
  
"nice to meet you. Gabriel Jansen. I am in 3 H," Gabriel responds. Casey then shouts.  
  
"Derek, I need that box."  
  
"coming," he shouts.  
  
"you should run before your girlfriend gets mad," Gabriel says with a smile.  
  
"what. No, she isn't my girlfriend. She is... just a friend. She is probably my best friend" Derek has a sad look in his eye. Gabriel picks up on it.  
  
"Oh. She friend zoned you. "  
  
"you could say that," Derek mumbles. 'More like brother zone.' He is kinda bitter.  
  
"Don't worry. it won't last. I'm originally from the southern United States. In 6th grade a girl from Canada moved to my school and we immediately hit it off. It took us until halfway thru 11th grade before we got together. She got tired of boys breaking her heart. We have been together ever since. her and I just got married last year. we came back here so i could go to medial school. she misses home. Although home is really Alberta for her. but I guess this is better than the south. colder. my point is don't give up." he says with a chuckle. Derek smirks and nods.   
  
Derek is about to go in when the door across the hall opens. A woman steps out.  
  
"Hone. Lunch is served," she says.  
  
Derek just looks at her and drops the box he is holding.  
  
"holy crap!" His eyes are very wide.  
  
"what is it?" Gabriel asks. Derek is speechless. Casey comes running to the door.  
  
"Derek what is it." Casey asks then looks across. Her jaw nearly hits the floor. Both her and the woman walk up to each other and tilt their heads. They can't believe what they are seeing: they look exactly a like.   
  
"damn and I though Vicki looked liked you" Derek manages to squeak out.  
  
"wow. Derek this is my wife: Ashley Jansen," Gabriel says not taking his eyes off Ashley and Casey. The two haven't stopped examining each other. Their eyes are the same. Their noses are the same perfect version. Their ears are the same. their breasts are the same. You get the picture. Casey is a tad skinnier, but that is it.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is Casey," Derek says as he motions to Casey.  
  
"we could be twins. If not for the hair" Casey responses. Ashley is a blond and Casey went back to he natural hair color. She did it after a drunk derek had said she looks better as a brunette.  
  
"oh about that. My natural hair color Isn't blond. I'm a brunette. "  
  
"what is even weirder is my middle name is Ashley." Casey says. She is complete shocked.  
  
"okay now this is just Battlestar Galactic Cylons creepy," Gabriel says and everyone looks at him. "what? Don't they have Sci Fi here in Canada?"

"When did my life become a sit com?" Derek huffs while face palming.

* * *

  
After siting down on the couch in Casey and Derek's apartment, they figure things out. This isn't some separated at birth thing. Ashley and Gabriel are like 4 years older than Derek and Casey. But those two look so alike it is really scary. But Ashley isn't that much like Casey. She can be messy, and she isn't that much of a feminist. Although they both can have panic attacks. They are both very sweet. She also dresses a little more sexy. She wants to be a teacher. Something Casey consider but decided not to. The biggest difference is how her and Gabriel act. They are the prefect couple. Gabriel is probably the sweetest guy ever. He completely adores Ashley. They have never seen two people are in love. They both think about how they want that. After the Jansens leave Derek and Casey go back to fixing up there apartment. Casey is trying to put something on a high shelf but can't reach. Derek goes up to her.  
  
"need some help?" Derek asks smugly.  
  
"we all can't be 8 feet tall" Casey teases.  
  
"I am six feet tall and you know it" Derek grabs the thing and puts it up there "why didn't put on one of your sereval pairs of heels, shorty." He says with a chuckle.  
  
"don't call me shorty." Casey huffs. she has enough nicknames. it doesn't matter if she likes some of them. although she won't be admiting that.  
  
"well I will make a deal. If you let me, pick a movie to watch then I won't call you shorty."  
  
"deal. But one condition: no twins"   
  
Derek and Casey end up watching _the Shawshank Redemption_. Derek likes it for some reason they ~~cuddle~~ sit very close to each other on the couch. They grab a blanket to keep warm.   
  
it is the most romantic thing they have done. (Except for the movie. But hey t) But obviously they won't admit it.   
  
oy vey  
  
After the movie. They go to the store. When they get back, they spend the rest of the day talking on Casey's bed. They don't even argue. It is decided that one day a week they will just hang out. They realize how much they have in common. Derek finally admits to him self how much he cares about Casey. He just doesn't know what to do about it. That is weird. He isn't like this with girls. But he knows he has to do something. It is a major turning point in their relationship. After today things will start to fall in place. Remember love is powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and casey together. Alone. think of the possibilities
> 
> 1\. I spell Macdonald with an a for a reason. I just think it looks nicer that way. and there is another small reason.
> 
> 2\. The George and Nora couple tag is for a reason. you will find out later.
> 
> 3 abby will be making appearance soon.
> 
> 4\. I figured out that the site that helps me check for errors has another feature. When I finish correcting the mistakes, if I hit the check button again it will highlight more.
> 
> 5.i will let you know when it gets smutty. although it won''t be very much.
> 
> 6\. People always say how Vicki look like Casey, but I thought why not give Casey a doppelgänger.
> 
> 7\. FYI I know that Canada has Sci Fi and if you haven’t watch the Shawshank redemption I do recommend it.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties. Some aren’t memorable and some are.

For the next month Derek and Casey settled into a routine. They don’t see that much of each other since Derek is a film major and Casey is a med student. She took his advice and did something that will make a difference. Although to be fair part of it was because he thought she would look kinda sexy in scrubs. They slowly get closer, but they both don’t want to admit anything. Casey knows that she has feelings for Derek, but she won’t act for fear of him rejecting her. Derek wants to tell her how he feels, but he can’t.   
  
_“Most annoying brother“_  
  
 _”step brother”_  
  
 _”same difference”_  
  
that conversation stops him for doing anything. Nobody needs to be told hat Derek and Casey have always resisted being seen as siblings. They put the step in every time. They resisted all their parents attempts to get them to get along and be ‘real siblings. ’ But then she just gives in and says he is pretty much her brother. To be fair that was after finding out about there soon to be born baby brother. So why should he tell how he feels just for her to reject him and probably be disgusted with him? Derek realizes the Friendship they have is probably as best he is going to get. Which means at some point he will have to separate himself from Casey. Because at some point she will fall in love and get married and is damn well not going to watch her fall in love and marry someone else. He doesn’t care if it will make him look like an ass. He won’t do it.  
  
The way how Ashley and Gabriel are Doesn't help. Those two are so couply and sweet. It is nearly sickening. He has never been a fan of PDA, But he can’t help but be jealous. Why can’t he have that with Casey?   
  
Also, he finally realizes that Casey does take his opinion seriously. He realizes that when she got back together with Truman. He just wanted her to have a date to the prom. Hey, if he hadn’t foolishly decided to go with Emily (something he seriously regrets) he would have taken her. Luckily he made some comment about Truman that got Casey to realize that he is no good and she dumped him (Well Casey style since that girl is at times way too nice.).   
  
Derek and Casey get invited to a party. Derek thinks it is a good idea to get his mind off of Casey. If he can’t have her then he needs to stop thinking about her. Derek is waiting for Casey to finish getting ready. She finally comes out.  
  
”so how do I look,” Casey asks. She is wearing a nice black top that shows a little cleavage, tight dark jeans and those sexy black pumps that she has had forever but doesn’t wear that much. She has on he blue eyeshadow that she wears when she wants to look good. So in other words: hot. Very hot.  
  
 _Shit._  
  
“you’ve looked worse,” Derek says casually. Casey smiles because she knows that means he likes it.  
  
”yeah sure. Let’s go. ”She then walk out of the apartment.

* * *

  
  
At the party Derek and Casey separate. The party is wild. After a while Derek gets a beer and immediately a blonde starts flirting with him. They are talking for a few minutes when he noticed that Casey is looking at them.   
  
There is a guy flirting with Casey, but she can barely tell what he is saying (although he seems annoying) since she is too busy looking at Derek and the blonde. Does he have to be with a blonde all the time? Soon the blonde starts feeling Derek’s muscles, and Casey starts to get a little pissed.  
  
She would like nothing more to strut over and say ‘He’s mine! ’. Although she knows she has no claim over Derek. He isn’t yours, and you know that Casey thinks bitterly. After a while of watching and getting tired of the guy, with no game what so ever so, excuses herself and leaves. Well after saying no to ride from that guy. I mean can’t he take a hint?  
  
She is halfway thru the yard of the house when Derek comes up to her.  
  
”spacey where are you going?” Derek asks.  
  
”home Derek. It’s fine. It is not long of a walk I can manage. Go enjoy the party,” Casey says with a small smile. And semi regretting that she didn’t bring a pair of flats or those new dressy flip flops she 'just had to have' since her purse (More like a bag. But hey it is useful) is big enough to store them. Because her feet will hurt when she gets back to the apartment.  
  
”it’s fine we can leave,” Derek says quickly. He doesn’t want her walking home alone.  
  
”no no no no! It’s fine don't let me ruin your fun".  
  
”it’s fine Casey. It doesn’t matter,” he retorts.  
  
“what about Barbie?” Casey huffs.  
  
”well considering I left her to find you...” he trails off. Then he smirks as he realizes something “your jealous. ”  
  
”no I’m not,” she scoffs.  
  
”yeah you are. You are so jealous spacey” Derek smirk gets bigger. Casey Macdonald is jealous.  
  
“I’m not” she stops for a little bit “fine I am jealous.”  
  
“Why case?” while he may flirt with other girls he will be going home with her. They may not do anything, but he is going home with her.  
  
“Because you told me that you need me. I gave up New York for you , and you just leave me on my own at a party with creeps at it” She shivers when she thinks about that guy . Seriously, that guy couldn’t take a hint.  
  
“Ok first of all I do need you. Second of all you know that New York would have been a mistake. Third you have the pepper spray I gave you in your bag” he stops and quickly pulls out the pepper spray he bought for her. He nearly got her beast repellant.  That thing would take down a man or a medium size bear. “And fourth just because I want you here doesn’t mean we have to be attached at the hip.” Casey is pissed .  Because damn it. He is right.  
  
“I don’t mean attached at the hip, but we can hangout. We hardly ever hang out outside of the designated day. Stop avoiding me! ”She hisses. And damn she is right. He doesn’t hangout wit her outside the ‘hangout day. ’  
  
“Most girls would be happy that they don’t spend so much time with their _annoying brother_.” Derek huffs. He didn’t mention her words to be mean. He is honestly tired of this game they play. Denial of feelings and her seeming giving into George and Nora's terribly misguided position that they should be siblings. He not saying that step siblings can’t be ‘real siblings'. he just doesn’t want to.  
  
So that’s what this is about. Casey finally realizes that is that dumb comment that is causing this. “So that’s what this is about. The kitchen conversation after graduation? ”  
  
“No. that was just a normal _brother/sister_ talk.” his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
“So that what this is about. Derek, I’m sorry”  
  
“You have nothing to be sorry about dear _sister_ ,” Derek says with a smirk. He tries to be smug, but his heart just isn’t in it. It’s getting old.  
“Casey, you meant what you said. You don’t say what you don’t mean. ”  
  
“What was I supposed to say? We are going to be sharing a _sibling_ soon? What did you expect? That I would be ok with committing incest with you! ”  
  
“I stand corrected. You can lie. You damn well know that the baby will only be our _half_ sibling. We still aren’t actually related. But the real reason is this: you're scared. You afraid I will hurt you. You're afraid I will get tired of you. I thought you knew me better. And what did I expect? I expected you to speak your mind and not hide your feelings. ” Derek seethes.  
  
“Fine you want my true feelings? Ok then. Derek Micheal Venturi, you are not my brother and I like you! Happy? ” Casey yells.  
  
“Very” Derek says and he crushes his lips with Casey’s. Giving her the kiss he has wanted to give for about 1 and a half years. She kisses him fiercely. the kiss for what seems like forever when Casey breaks it off.   
  
"your not backing out now, are you Casey?" Derek asks with a little fear in his voice. Because after that kiss he doesn't want to stop  
  
"no der. Take me home so we can continue this."  
  
"okay," he just says staring at her.   
  
"hey Casey, is this guy bothering you," asked the creepy annoying guy.  
  
"NO! Can't you take a hint? I don't like you" Casey shouts. And annoying guy walks back into the house. That guy just can't take a hint.  
  
They walk to the prince and get in. Derek quickly pulls away. He wants to get how quickly since he can't drive and make out with Casey at the same time. Casey grabs Derek hand and holds on tight.  
  
"slow down Derek. It is the weekend. "Casey says softy and Derek slows down.

* * *

  
they pull in the parking lot and the car barely stops moving before Derek is out and walking to Casey's door and quickly opening it. Casey walks out and he quickly crashes his lips on her again. They slam the door shut. He lifts her up a little bit and Casey quickly wraps her legs around him. He probs her lips with his tongue. Begging entrance which she grants. And Derek moans because her tongue and mouth are so wonderful. He walks them up to there complex and lucky they have an elevator. They get to their door , and Derek finds his keys and tries to put them in until Casey takes them and manages to put them in the lock and turn it. (thank god it is only one). They quickly get inside and shut the door.   
  
Derek walks to his room. He backs up to his bed and collapses on his bed.  
  
"oh" casey giggles. Which just makes him suck on her neck since because he is so happy that he makes her giggle.  
  
They get pretty hot and heavy. Derek shirt comes off and before he knows it he takes off Casey's shirt. She is wearing a black Lacey bra. he smirks.  
  
"new bra"  
  
"yeah how did you know?"  
  
"I know most of your bras."  
  
"how?"  
  
"don't forget I have barged in your room plenty of times," Derek says as he wiggles his eye brows. And Casey blushes a little.  
  
"der-ek" she says as she slaps him but giggles a little. So thats why he always barged in!  
  
"I never saw anything that wasn't hidden by your bra or your panties," he says with a smirk.  
  
Casey then kisses him. He cups her right breast, and he slips two fingers behind her bra. He unclips it. Casey stops kissing him. She looks up.  
  
"first time taking off the bra?"  
  
"yeah. My shirt has been off before, and I have had my Breast cupped but none has taken off my bra. "  
  
"I'll go slow. We may not do much but ill go slow. "Derek smiles and it puts Casey at easy. He slips off her bra. He looks at her breast. While he has seen breast before, Kendra's during a very hot session of second base and sally's before sex, stares at Casey's for a bit. They are just like he has imagined.   
  
"you have great breast"  
  
"thanks" Casey mumbles right before he licks her right areola. He places kisses around her breast. he does it on the other breast before sucking on her left nipple and thumbing her right nipple. Casey moans. And it is the best sound ever. He decides not to have sex tonight. He doesn't want to rush Casey. Considering that just yesterday he couldn't do this, he can wait. He licks the valley between her breast, and her eyes are closed in pleasure and she moans. He kisses her again while his hand play with her breast. Derek unbuttons her pants button and pulls them down just enough so he can cup he ass. He has wanted to do that for quite a while. He spends the rest of the night cupping he ass, kissing her mouth, sucking on her neck, kissing her breast, and he leaves a few hickeys. Some she can hide and some she can't. He gets them under the covers and goes to sleep. Casey sleeps with her head on his chest and her jeans half on, and her heels on. Suffice it to say this isn't Casey's normal pajamas.

* * *

  
  
Derek wakes up and at first thinks this a dream because Casey is half-naked and asleep on his chest. He soon members last night. They finally stoped playing the game. And for once he has peace. He strokes her hair. Casey stirs and her eyes slowly open. She looks at him and smiles after she remembered last night.   
  
"hey." she says sleepily. she gives him sleepy smile.  
  
"hey" Derek just looks at her eyes. "So I am assuming. You didn't regret last night? "   
  
Casey shakes her head. "No never. I have wanted it for a long time. "  
  
"me too" and derke gives her a peck on the lips.  
  
"when did you first want me?"  
  
"junior prom. Seeing you with max made me so pissed. I wanted you so bad. But I first realized I would never think of you as a sister and only a hot girl was the babe raider incident. "Derek says as he remembers.  
  
"Ohh. that's a along time" Casey is shocked she didn't think it would be that long.  
  
"yeah it is. So what about you"  
  
"When you thought about leaving with Sally. I wanted you to pick me so badly. I tried to put it at the back of my mind, but spring break stopped that. we were fighting and that moment when you were close and I thought you were going to kiss me. I _wanted_ you to kiss me. I realized that I wouldn't see you as a brother ever. I spent that night thinking about the fact I had fallen for my stepbrother. I never thought you could like me."  
  
"How could I not? You're beautiful. " And that makes Casey melt.   
  
"I guess things are going to be different."  
  
"very I get to do this" and he kisses her.   
  
“So you have liked me just about all of this time?” Casey asks when breaking for air.  
  
“Yeah. When I first meet you, I thought you were cute. Even with your braces, those bangs, and your math jokes. But By the wedding you were hot. And if I’m being honest, I wanted you then it I just didn’t want to admit it. But I knew I couldn’t be nice because I know myself. ”Casey raises an eyebrow “I would have eventually start flirting and I doubt my dad would have appreciated it. And plus you did legitimately annoy me at times so it wasn’t so hard but it wasn’t easy. ”  
  
“I thought you were cute from the beginning too, but your attitude prevented me from ever thinking about seriously flirting with you. I thought you didn’t like me. If only I knew” Casey sighs with a smile. That probably would have made the high school years quieter.  
  
“Hey you know now” Derek says as he pulls Casey in for another kiss.  
  
They spend a lazy day at the apartment. Casey is siting in Derek lap as they watch a movie. They look just like an ordinary young couple. No parents saying _sister_ or _brother_. just them.  
  
"I can't believe I'm in a secret relationship now" Casey says as she presses a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
"yeah but it won't be so bad. Its only from our parents. here we are just Derek and Casey" Derek repsonds.  
  
"I guess but I dread telling them." Casey looks glum.  
  
"hey we will cross that bridge when we get there," Derek says as he presses a soft kiss to her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some may wonder why I didn’t stretch it out farther, but think about it. Three years living together, and nothing happening is long enough. the real problem is whether Nora and George will except it.
> 
> also I added the song that I listen to while proofreading this to my dasey playlist (on my profile). Everything she does is magic- by The Police. for those times Derek seems completely obsessed with Casey.


	4. First dates and Hockey games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dasey’s together and there is no stopping them. However life isn’t easy. Especially for Derek and Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets sexy here.

For the next couple of day Derek and Casey adjust to being a couple. Although it is easier now since they got along much better in the months before the party.Also, Casey learns things that she could only know if she was dating Derek. While he may not like PDA, heis a very tactile person. When ever in the apartment they either: cuddle, him wrap his arms around her, an arm around her shoulder, a hand on her knee or thigh, and they kiss a lot. Since their schedules clash at times they don’t get to be a couple in public very often. Which caused an incident at lunch yesterday.  
  
 _Casey is coming with their lunch, so they can study/eat/spend time together (maybe even a little footie under the table) when she sees Derek. A blonde is siting next to him. She is obviously flirting with him. She hides beside a bookshelf. A part of her wants to go back to the apartment and cry. Why does this keep on happening to her? But a part of her keeps on saying it is not what it looks like. She peers from behind the bookshelf and looks at the two. For once in her life it isn't what it looks like. Derek looks tense. Like he is really isn't enjoying it. She listens and hears that Derek is saying as little as possible. He is trying to be nice. Probably doesn't want to cause a scene. _  
  
_well casey doesn't care. She struts over to the table. Derek eyes widen. He can't tell if she knows what is really happening. She puts her bag and the food on the table and sits on the table right next blond. She taps the blonde's shoulder. _  
  
_"Excuse me." Casey says with a big smile._  
  
 _"Can I help you" the blonde snips and she continues to feel Derek muscles._  
  
 _"Yes you can. It would be a big help if you would take you hands off my boyfriend." Casey says with pursed lips._  
  
 _"Oh I had no idea." The blonde responds. She probably thinks that she isn't hot enough for Derek._  
  
 _" well maybe if you were feeling his muscles , you makeup coated_ face _would have seen that he isn't use to you" Casey say and walks over to Derek and sits in his lap "why would he want you when I can do this" she kisses him firmly on the lips "and knows what a myocardial infarction is "and she kisses Derek some more. The blonde huffs and walks away._  
  
 _"that was hot" Derek says with a big grin._  
  
 _"well it was either that or I write 'Casey Macdonald's boyfriend' on your forehead," Casey responds with a smirk._  
  
Derek decides to take casey on a date on Friday. Their first date. And he feels nervous. He hasn't felt that in a long time.

* * *

  
Derek is waiting for casey to finish getting ready. He has on a suit and tie. Which he never wears. But everyone knows that he will do just about anything for Casey. Casey steps out of her bedroom. She is wearing a yellow strapless dress with her new sparkly sliver pep toe ankle strap stilettos. Casey still can't believe she got Derek to buy them for her. All it took was a pout and a little nibbling on his ear and he gave in. When she was 15, Casey didn’t really like heels that much since she couldn’t walk in them. Not to mention an incident where she spent the whole day wearing a pair that was a half size too small. Her feet hurt for days. So she rarely wore them during high school. But a class at the community center changed everything. Ever since she took that class that showed her how to walk/handle heels. While she can still be a klutz, she can now wear heels higher than an inch. So while Casey doesn’t love heels as much as some girls, she is sure Derek’s wallet is going to hate shoe stores soon. It helps when she is kissing Derek. Not to mention it helps her feel sexy. Although Derek would argue she was sexy before she started wearing heels more.   
  
"so how do I look" casey ask and she does a little twirl for him.  
  
"hot" Derek sputters because Casey twirling dressed like that is doing a number on him.   
  
"good let's go."   
  
the restruant is very fancy. Casey is very happy Derek worked during summer. They order their food and begin chatting. Unlike other first dates it isn't weird since they already know each other.   
  
it isn't 10 minutes into the meal when they start arguing.  
  
"Der-ek, a family doctor is just as important as a surgeon." Casey says in hushed tones.  
  
"right case. Since checking for booboos is just as important as a restating someones heart. "Derek retorts  
  
"okay well first I want to be the family doctor, not a pediatrician. I will be dealing with adults mostly. Unless its rural, then its everyone. I will make sure people don't need to go the hospital so much" casey sates proudly.  
  
"okay keep on saying that while ER doctors are saving people from gunshot wounds, or cancer doctors fight against cancer."  
  
Casey is about to respond when she realizes something. Derek says he really enjoys when she touches him. She decides to use that to her advantage. She uses her right shoe to pull down the strap of her left foot and slips her foot out. She moves towards Derek's leg. She gives him a rub. Which gets his attention. She then inches her way up his pant leg.  
  
"okay Derek first cancer doctors are called oncologists." she says as she reaches his manhood. She then starts to stroke it thru his pants with her big toe. Derek's eye's close for a few seconds in pleasure. "and second of all, all parts of medicine are important." she continues to stroke him. He tires to argue, but she then puts her entire foot on his manhood and pushes. He stops talking.  
  
"on second thought. I guess it won't be too bad. You will have regular office hours, and I won't have to worry about you working Christmas." Derek says as Casey continues to stroke him with her foot. He is enjoying it so much.  
  
"I knew you would see it my way" Casey thinks about removing her foot but decides that she needs the advantage. Plus this isn't so bad. She feels proud that all she has to do is this and Derek can't think straight. She also removes her other shoe, so she can distract Derek with her other foot. She needs to make sure he won't argue anymore tonight.  
  
They continue dinner and don't argue anymore. While Derek eats, he thinks about what happen. 15 year old Casey would never dream of doing that and he thought 18 year old Casey wouldn't do that ether. But yet here he is stroking her foot that she used just 10 minutes ago to get him to arguing with her. He has always loved how she can look so innocent and yet be very sexy tonight. She has two sides: preppy and sexy. He never realized how much liked how preppy she dresses. He likes how while she can be sexy now, in the morning he will find her looking at her color coded binders to make sure doesn’t get behind. At first her keener tendencies she really is the total package. Although he probably won't tell her just yet. He Doesn't want to be too sappy. Although he loves her confidence. And the fact that this Wonderful woman wants him makes him happy. She picked him over all the other guys she could have gotten. And she could have gotten a lot of guys. It does a lot for his ego.  
  
"you look really beautiful tonight" he says as he plays with casey's toes as they finish up. She loves how he touches her. And he knows it.   
  
"thanks der" casey hums with a sweet smile. A smile that makes him want to kiss her all night.  
  
They finally get back to the apartment. As soon as the door closes, Casey attaches her lips to Derek. He immediately gets into it and pushes her up against the hallway. He kisses her deeply. He pulls her up a little and she wraps her legs around his waist.  
  
He walks into his bedroom. He lays her on top of his bed and gets on top of her. He kisses her again. He finds her zipper. He pulls it down. He pulls down her dress and exposes her Lacey white bra. He teases her thru her bra before pulling the dress down. Casey pulls off Derek’s jacket and unties his tie. She unbuttons his buttons just as he gets her dress off. After getting his shirt off she works at his belt and takes that off. He takes off his pants. He climbs back on top of Casey and kisses her deeply. He switches his attention to her neck. He sucks on it, determined to leave his mark on her. He unclips her bra. He kisses her Breasts a lot before he puts his mouth on her left one and sucks her left nipple. Casey moans. He uses his hand to play with the right one. He switches and gives the right nipple some attention. He starts to move down her body towards her panties. He makes sure to kiss along the valley between her breast first. He makes it to her white panties and pulls them off. Derek gets his first taste of Casey. A little bitter but sweet. Her hands pull at his hair, keeping him in place. He selves into Casey like there is no tomorrow. Casey is moaning a lot and it is music to his ears. He can feel her getting close. He picks it up. He inserts a finger. He hits the right spots. Finally, she comes.  
  
“Ahh. Dereeeek” Casey screams as she comes and squirts into Derek’s mouth. He had a feeling she would be a squirter. Casey basks in the afterglow. Derek places gentle kisses to her lips. He lays down right next to her. He actually falls asleep for a little bit. Coach worked the hockey team hard and he is pretty tired by now. He thought about doing this tomorrow but he didn’t want to get out of the apartment this weekend. He wake up after 15 minutes. He starts kissing Casey again and kneads her breast. Causing her nipples to get hard again. He takes this chance to admire her breast. He was very happy when he saw them the first time, but this time he looks at them in detail. He loves how her c cup Breast are full and round. He loves how taut they are. He likes how her areolas are perfectly shaped and her nipples are perfect nubs. He knows he probably shouldn’t be thinking about her breast so much but he can’t help it. Derek is distracted by Casey’s Breast that he doesn’t notice her hands go into his boxers until he feels her soft hands around his dick. She pulls his boxers down and gets on top of him. He finally snaps out of it and sees her about to impale herself on him.  
  
“Wait. I need to get a condom,” Derek says hoarsely.  
  
“It’s okay I’m on the pill,” Casey responds.  
  
“No better we be safe.” Derek says and he flips them over so he is on top. He gives a kiss that takes her breath away and gets off to find a condom. He finds one and rips open the wrapper.  
  
“Could you hurry up! I need you.” Casey asks while he puts on the condom.  
  
“Don’t you say 'patience is a virtue'” Derek says with a smirk.  
  
“yes but not right now. I need you inside. ”  
  
Derek walks back over and is about to give her what she wants when he notices something. He moves to the foot of the bed and sits down by her feet. Her heels are still on. He picks up her foot and kisses the toes that are showing. He then unbuckled the straps before slowly pulling the heel of. He then kisses the heel of her foot. Then her insole. Then he kisses her toes. He knows this is frustrating her and she wants him inside of her and that makes him want to do it more. He kisses the top of her foot before doing the exact same thing to her other foot. He notices just how soft her feet are. (He wonders why this is what he decided to do to annoy Casey but it is late and he is tired. while it maybe a bit weird. it is doing the trick.) Casey sighs.  
  
“Derek, you can play with my feet all you want later. Now please could you just come over here. ” Casey says with a huff. She is very annoyed.  
  
Derek smirks. While he loves making her feel good he can’t help but rile her up. And what better way then to deny her what she wants. He really loves the sparkle that is in her eyes right now. He gives in and moves on top of her. He kisses her deeply before finally entering her. He moans immediately because he is in the tightest, warmest place and he is enjoying it so much. Derek waits for Casey to adjust since this is her first time. He begins thrust and an increasing rate. He wants to tease more and slow down but he wants his release too and decided to move faster. Casey gets tighter and he is very close. Finally Casey screams as comes and Derek comes as well. They stay together for a minute before Derek pulls out and lays down next to Casey. He feels very content and sleepy he grabs the blanket and pulls it over him and Casey. He pulls her into him before sleep catches them both.

* * *

  
Casey wake up first. She has a mixure of happines and worry. Casey turns and looks at Derek. He is smiling in his sleep, and that seems to melt away all her worries. Because while a part of her wants to freak out, a part of her is so happy she waited and gave her virginity to someone who loves her. Even though they haven’t said I love you yet she can feel it. She felt so loved. Casey decides to multi task. She can think about their relationship and make sure she does fall be hind on school work. She moves from Derek’s arms. Making sure not to disturb him. She grabs his shirt from the floor and puts it on. It is pretty much a dress on her. For some reason it just feels _right_. Derek wakes up later and finds that Casey is gone. For a second he worries that she is somewhere regretting last night but decides to find her. He puts on his boxers. He walks over to Casey’s room and finds her studying at her desk. She is wearing nothing but his shirt. He smiles because only she would be studying just the morning after. He walks over silently and wraps his arms around her. Startling her.  
  
"Derek!" casey shouts.  
  
"isn't early to be keenering," Derek says with a sleepy voice.  
  
"that isn't a word Derek."  
  
"well it should be considering all the times you do it."  
  
"well I needed to catch up on things" casey retorted. Derek then closed her binder "der-ek"   
  
"come on Casey, make us breakfast," Derek says with a pout.  
  
"why can't you make it" Casey asks. But she knows the answer. He can't. While he is't as bad as his dad in the kitchen, he isn't exactly good.  
  
"I like your cooking better."  
  
"yeah sure. It has nothing to do with the fact you can't" Casey teases.  
  
"come on" Derek says as he pulls her up and Casey gives in. They walk out of the room. But not before casey stops at her closet and puts on a pair of flip flops. The kitchen floor gets cold.  
  
They walk into the kitchen and not two seconds after Casey walks in she hears Derek shout.  
  
"damn! cold floor" he quickly leaves the kitchen.  
  
"you should know by now. You have a brain use it. "Casey shouts.  
  
"whatever princess." Derek says as he peeks his head in "oh and I like your outfit. Looks sexy," Derek says before leaving again causing casey to blush.  
  
Eventually Casey moves into Derek's room. It is smooth sailing until they get into closet space. Casey doesn't want all of her clothes to not be in the room she sleeps in but derek doesn't want to give up his closet space. Ashley and Gabriel eventually come to lend the younger couple some help. Derek and Casey also miss thanksgiving. They manage to convince the rent's that it would be better for them stay here. Derek and Casey have a nice dinner with Ashley and Gabriel. It is nice. They don't have to pretend. Ashley and Gabriel are also the only people that know that they are step siblings. When they told them both of them, they laughed. They were apparently wondering why those two weren't together when they moved in even though they clearly were crazy for each other.

* * *

  
  
It is a Friday and Casey hurries to get home and run to the arena. It is hockey night and she needs to get Derek's practice hockey jersey. Even though she is a med student and she is pretty tired she always supports him. He loves its when she is there. She has pretty much been a staple of the queens hockey games. She quickly runs home grabs the jersey and sets off in the prince. At times Derek can be very sweet, and he lets her use it. Just not that often.  
  
The game is intense. The Gaels are going up against their rivals. Derek was nervous all morning. He puked in the toilet twice. Casey screams as loud as she can. The other team plays hard, but Derek just plays harder. He gets thrown into the penalty box, but late scores two goals. The Gaels end up wining 3-2. The crowd is wild. Casey manages to push through everyone and gets to the rink. She gets on the edge. Derek skates to the edge and Casey immediately jumps into his arms. She quickly warps her legs around his waist and holds on to his neck with her arms, and she kisses him deeply. They get lost tin the kiss until they hear.  
  
"well I guess number 7 is having the night of his life. Scoring the wining goal and getting a fantastic kiss from his girlfriend. Im sure all of you that are watching here and at home are jealous," the announcer exclaims.   
  
_Shit_  
  
Derek and Casey don't know that the games televised. They don't stop kissing when they hear it. They don't want people to think something is wrong. Better to freakout in private. They get off the ice and find somewhere quiet.   
  
"Oh my god. Derek. The game is televised. A lot of people saw us kiss" Casey yelps.  
  
"calm down Casey. Maybe nobody we knew was watching," Derek says. And before Casey can rebut him his phone vibrates. He looks at it. A text from Sam.  
  
"who is it? Casey asks, and Derek shows her the text.  
  
 _You could have told me. I wouldn't have mind. I kinda had a feeling._  
  
"great just great." Casey says, freaking out again.  
  
"maybe it was just" Derek starts but Casey's phone rings. She looks at it and sees her mother is calling.  
  
"my mom is calling." Casey sighs.  
  
"Shit" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, shit will be hitting the fan next chapter.
> 
> also in the next couple of chapters you will see why I added the other character tags.


	5. Shit hits the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Casey V.S. George and Nora. who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it won't be pretty. thats for sure.

Derek and Casey let the call go to voice mail. Casey starts to cry. Derek wraps his arms around her. which is still usual but these are usual times.  
  
"I don't want to be split up" Casey cries.  
  
"I'm not going to let that happen case. Because I love you and I won't be separated from you," Derek says. And he won't.  
  
"I love you too," Casey says and she gives him quick peck.  
  
Casey's phone rings again and this time they answer it Casey puts it on speaker phone   
  
“hello.” Casey says worriedly.  
  
“You know tonight we were going to have some family bonding time while watching Derek’s game. Imagine everyone’s surprise hat while we were playing monopoly that we would you and Derek KISSING for the entire province to see! "Nora says calmly at first but by the end she is screaming.   
  
“Mom” Casey starts but Nora starts up again.   
  
“honestly that was probably the most stupid thing you guys have ever done. It is completely irresponsible. I thought you had better judgement Casey. I thought you knew better than to get together with another player who just break you heart later. "  
  
"hey" Derek tries to input but Nora doesn't hear him  
  
"you know he will break your heart. Its all he knows how to do. I knew I he would keep on breaking girls heart but I never thought you but stupid enough to get with Derek. You have known him for years you know what he is like. Not to mention how we are going to be the laughing stock of London now. The Davies were here. So I'm sure everyone we know will find out our children were kissing on television. "Nora still continues screaming.  
  
Nora goes on for another 5 minutes. Throwing insults at Derek and berating Casey. Derek has had enough.  
  
"Nora, we will talk to you alter when you will let us talk." Derek yells into the phone and hangs up. Casey is in tears. Derek grabs he ran his arms and leads to a bench.  
  
"I need to go to change. Give me a minute. "Derek comes out a minute, and Casey receives a text.  
  
"its from Edwin. He is letting us know that mom and George are coming up here tomorrow to talk to us.  
  
they both walk to the prince. Casey cries the whole way home. And Derek, despite his, distains for tears (more of him not knowing what to do then a distain.) he tries to comfort her. They get home, and he takes her into their room. He puts her on the bed. He grabs her pajamas and helps her change into them. They lay down, and Derek just rubs Casey's back as she softly cries. They fall asleep for a while when he is woken up by Casey getting out of bed.  
  
"princes what are you doing."  
  
"I'm not going to stand back and be trampled on." Casey states as she walks over to her computer. She hasn't back down form a fight in a long time and she isn't about to now. She hasn't backed down from a fight in a long time, and she isn't about to now.  
  
"spacey come to bed"  
  
"in just a few minutes Derek," Casey says as she continues to type.  
  
"Casey. Just come to bed. I just want to hold you," Derek says with a glum tone. Casey relents and comes to bed and Derek immediately wraps his arms around her and holds her. "  
  
Derek holds on to Casey tight as they sleep. He is afraid that this might be the last night he will be with Casey. He can't lose her. He hasn't felt this way since sally. But unlike Sally he really can't lose her. While he loved Sally, in a way, she was a distraction. He knew that after max the guys at their school started realizing just what great a girl Casey is. He didn't want to be around the house so much and see her come and go with her boyfriends. And now that he is _finally_ with Casey, he won't let her go. _Ever_. His dad and Nora be damned.

* * *

  
Derek is awaken by knocking on the door at 8 am. Casey stirs and opens her eyes. She has bags under them. She didn't sleep. Just like him. She tries to move, but Derek won't let her go. He just wants to hold her forever.  
  
"Derek, we need to answer the door" Casey huffs. While she would love to avoid this, they can't.  
  
"maybe they will go away" but as soon as the words come out there is a pounding the door.  
  
"I don't think so" Derek lets her go but answers the door instead. Might as well face the music.  
  
"dad, Nora," Derek says coldly.  
  
"where is your sister." George asks.  
  
"Casey my step sister, not to mention girlfriend, is currently in her room." Derek huffs. It really is too early for this crap.  
  
They walk into the living room, and Casey comes out of their bedroom. She walks up to Derek and grabs his hand. George and Nora immediately give them a look.  
  
"mom, George. If you're willing to listen, we are willing to talk. "Casey says attempting to look strong even though everyone can see the bags under her eyes.  
  
"well we will be doing the talking since this is not your decision to make" Nora states. Derek and Casey sit on the couch while George and Nora stands.  
  
"first of all we are very disappointed with your choices later. When we decided to have you, share an apartment we thought I would be a good idea to teach you guys some responsibility. We thought you guys would ether ignore each other or finally learn to get along. Maybe even develop a friendship. "Nora starts.  
  
"we knew you would ate but never in our wildest mind did we think you would choose each other!" George finishes loudly.   
  
“Honestly while when you were always emphasizing step was annoying but this is just plain wrong.” Nora states.  
  
“Well at least your a bit calmer then last time. Your were pretty hysterical”  
  
“No I was being a mother. And that is how a mother would act when they find out that their daughter has been seduced by her player brother. ”Derek wants to say something but Nora continues.  
  
“Honestly how did you expect us to react when we found out about this” Nora motions to the both of them.“ No parent ever would expect that their children would start dating. ”  
  
“We’re not your children. For both of you we are your child and your step child. ”Casey scoffs.  
  
“Same thing” Nora retorts  
  
“No its not. You are not my mother. Nora while I appreciate how you have loved my brother and sister like your own children but they will never be your children. And sad no matter how much you try you will never by Casey’s dad. You need to accept that. ”George turns to Nora but speaks loud enough we can all hear  
  
"I’m just wondering why Casey would even get with Derek in the first place.”  
  
“Exactly I always thought my daughter had enough sense then to get with a player. Again I was proud when you dumped Truman. But this is even worse since you have known Derek for years. You how he isle and yet you still decide to contuse this. " It seems that it will never be forgotten that Casey dated Truman.  
  
"after seeing Derek with Kendra, sally, even Emily you would thinks she would know not to get involved."   
  
"it is different with Casey" Derek growls.  
  
"how is it different Derek. How do I know you won't find some blonde bimbo and break my daughters heart? How do know I won't get a call form her sobbing because you dumped her. And how do know you won't make family reunions awkward.  
  
"because I LOVE HER! Okay. I love her more than anybody. While I haven't had the best track record, I won't hurt her. She is the best thing to happen to me. "Derek yells he then turns to Casey and grabs her other hand "I love you Casey."  
  
"I love you too" Casey says with a smile. Her first one in awhile.  This is the first time they have said I love you.  
  
"we love each other. We aren't related. There is nothing wrong with what we are doing" casey says. Her eyes don't leave Derek's and she gives him a peck on the lips. George and Nora sigh

* * *

  
  
Ashley and Gabriel walk in to the apartment to the situation unfolding. Gabriel quickly gets them both out of the apartment.   
  
"shouldn't we have broken that up?" Ashley asks.  
  
"Normally yes, but I don't think it would be a good idea to give George and Nora a heart attack when they see you." Gabriel reasons.   
  
"yeah seeing an exact copy of Casey probably isn't what they need right now" Ashley responds as they walk back into their apartment. They don't see a woman walking up to the apartment.

* * *

  
  
"its illegal" George shouts  
  
"no its not" Casey retorts and she gets up and walks to the dinner table. She grabs a small stack of stapled papers. She comes back and gives one copy to Nora and one to George. Derek and her lot over the other copy. Derek puts his army around her.  
  
"whats this?" Nora asks.  
  
"the Marriage (Prohibited Degrees) Act of 1990." casey has a smirk on her face. Derek has one too. "No prohibition 2 (1) Subject to subsection (2), persons related by consanguinity, affinity or adoption are not prohibited from marrying each other by reason only of their relationship. (2) No person shall marry another person if they are related lineally, or as brother or sister or half-brother or half-sister, including by adoption. "Casey states matter of fact.  
  
"well", George starts but gives up.  
  
"no step siblings. Because Canada agrees with us: step siblings are not real siblings by default. "Derek says and he relaxes a little bit.  
  
"And before you even think about adopting us to prevent us from being together, you should know you need our consent to adopt." Casey states.  
  
"so we can and will do this," Derek says evenly.  
  
"Listen, what you will be doing is moving into separate dorms. Not mention staying away from each other. because unless you want to be begging on the street, you will listne to us. "George bellowed. Derek and Casey didn't know what to do. Lucky they had a guardian angel. One named Marti who happen to call somebody.  
  
"I would be so sure of that George" a voiced called out. Everyone turned to see Abby Venturi in the hallway.  
  
"mom. What are you doing here" Derek asked completely surprised   
  
"Abby this does't concern you."  
  
"Hi son and George, it does concern me. I am not about to let you bully my son. "abby said with a smirk. It looked just like Derek's. So thats where he gets it from. Casey thought as the heat was taken off of her and Derek.  
  
"do you even know what they want to do." George asked.  
  
"yes I do. Marti told me how your wife was insulting my son for the crime of falling in love with her daughter. "  
  
"it isn't right. Their family! "Nora huffed.  
  
"You honestly thought you could put a beautiful smart girl under the same roof as my son when he was 15. And your surprised that he decided to pursue her. While my son may not be the smartest person in the world, he is no fool. And you wonder why Casey fell for Derek. Maybe it's because she saw the real Derek. Underneath all that sarcasm Is a great guy that any girl would be lucky to call her boyfriend. "abby said with an 'are you completely stupid' look on her face.  
  
"we are not going to just let this stand. Especially if we are paying for this apartment. " George stated confidently.  
  
"well then that is okay, because from now on I will be paying for Derek and Casey apartment." Abby stated proudly.  
  
"you can't do that" George stammered.  
  
"Just did"

“But” Nora starts but Abby interrupts her.

  
"now while I have appreciated sparing with you I need to catch up with my son and my son's girlfriend," Abby replied.   
  
George and Nora think about arguing but realize they have lost this battle and leave. They make sure to slam the door on the way out. Casey pulls Derek into a hug. When she finally releases him. Derek walks up to his mom  
  
"Thanks mom. I appreciate this more than you know." Derek says and pulls her into a hug. He hugs the woman that caused him to shy away from feeling and PDA. The woman who caused him to have some trust issues. And the women who just made sure he wouldn't be separated from his girlfriend.  
  
"hey I had to start being there for you at some point. Why not now?" Abby replies as she hugs her son. Casey being Casey, joins in the moment and hugs the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. now I have notice that while in some Dennis comes to Dasey's rescue, Abby almost never does. so I decide to fix that.
> 
> 2\. I did look up that law. it is the actually subsection. I felt it was something Casey would do.
> 
> 3\. Now I’m going to do something I never do: ask for a comment. I never do that, but I just need to know how am I doing. I don’t expect everyone who reads to leave a comment. there is nothing wrong with not leaving a comment, but Im still new at this and such nervous and hearing someone has enjoyed it helps a lot with my nerves. (and this applies to all of my chapters.) I really never do this but this is my first chapter Fic so I am pretty nervous. I have never done a story this long.  
> not to mention I am always up for some constructive criticism.  
> 4\. I realize George and Nora were kinda harsh but it really shocked them. but don't worry they won't be like this forever. It hurt to write parents like this but Derek and Casey needed this to show themselves just how much they want each other.


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good friends and wine. what a great combination.

It has been about four hours after George and Nora have left. Casey gets to know Abby more and realizes Derek is a lot like her. She had a feeling since he at times seemed so different we compared to George.(And this worries her a little bit since Abby isn’t that involved in her children’s life. Casey can only hope Derek improves on that.) Casey and Derek are on the couch, and Abby is in the kitchen. There is a knock at the door. Abby goes to it.  
  
"uhh there is a guy and a woman who looks a lot like Casey." Abby says the last part slowly as if she can't believe what she is seeing.  
  
"let them in. They are our neighbors, Gabriel and Ashley. " Derek says before giving Casey a kiss on the forehead.   
  
Abby opens the door. Ashley and Gabriel come barge in with a bottle.   
  
"hey guys we hear some yelling. Walk in on you guys yelling, walked out and waited for George and Nora to leave. "Ashley says.  
  
"hey guys. This is my mother, Abby. "Derek says from the couch.  
  
"she saved us from having to split up." Casey finishes.  
  
"well it is very good to meet you. It has been great getting to know Derek and Casey. We would've hated to lose them. " Gabriel responds as he shakes Abby's hand.  
  
"hit they left hours ago. What took you so long." Derek asked.  
  
"we were busy," Ashley says.  
  
"Oh. Busy. I get it. "  
  
"we were watching a movie and cuddling." Gabriel replies mater factly.  
  
"Well we see that everyone is kinda stress and could use someone to talk to. So why not a psychology student. And we have some wine to take the edge off. "Ashley says trying to cheer everyone up  
  
"Ashley, its one in the afternoon. That is too early," Casey exclaims.  
  
"hey its just this once and its 5 o'clock somewhere," Gabriel says confidently.

* * *

  
  
"wow so really you danced like that and they didn't think anything of it. Wow," Gabriel says as he sips on some wine. The group is watching the dance mania tape.  
  
"we like to believe they were partly oblivious and partly in denial." Casey says. Derek is a little tipsy and is kissing on her neck causing her to stifle some moans.   
  
"hell we didn't dance like that until college," Ashley says with a chuckle. She is siting in Gabriel's lap. She is also tippy and is sucking on Gabriel's neck causing him to moan a little bit. Derek rolls his eyes a liitle bit but thinks about how nice it is that they aren't afraid of sometimes showing their love in public. He wonders if maybe his No PDA rule may need to be revised.  
  
"I'm sorry your parents reacted that way. It sounded awful. " Gabriel says. He sputters because of Ashley actions. Which is typical of those two. They can't keep there hands off each other. It was kinda annoying during the time before Derek and Casey got together.   
  
"I still think they were just in the heat of the moment. I doubt they will be like this forever. They love you. It will just take time. " Abby says.   
  
"we know. It just sucks," Derek sighs.  
  
"I remember them talking to me about how you guys got along much better during the summer. Right after Casey broke up with Truman again and Derek and Emily broke up. You guys didn't even emphasis step in step-siblings anymore. They thought you had finally accepted it. "  
  
"that wasn't because we expected it. That was because after a conversation in the kitchen in which Casey said begin sibling and step sibling was same difference. I got a little depressed and just stop arguing for a while. I had know of my feeling for her for quite awhile. And it was kinda crush to be thought of as a brother. " Derek says. And takes another sip out of his wine.  He is starting to like wine. Thought he still more of a beer man.  
  
"and I starting preparing myself for the possibility that I would have to treat Derek as a brother. After Derek got together with Emily, it crushed me. I never thought Derek would do that. Emily use to be so in him it was kind of creepy. While she calms down over years, I doubt Derek forgot how she was. So the fact that Derek would get together with her over me was quite crushing. Although to be fair, its not like I told him or even really hinted at the possibility of us getting together. " Casey says and Abby nods.  
  
"so they assumed the wrong thing," Ashley says. "ouch"  
  
"but don't forget they are thinking about one really important thing" Abby states and everyone looks at her. " the baby"  
  
"oh" Derek and Casey say.  They forgot all about the baby and their relationship to it.   
  
"yeah. They probably fear having to one day tell their child why his/her brother and sister are married. " abby sighs "I wouldn't want to have that conversation"  
  
"but we Aren't that baby's siblings. We are that babies half siblings. So it isn't as weird as you think. "  
  
"Yeah your Casey.  Here let me get some paper and a pen," Gabriel says.  
  
Gabriel draws out he family tree. He puts a broken line between George and Abby and Nora and Dennis. He puts Marti, Edwin, and Derek under Abby and George. Then he puts Lizzie and Casey under Nora and Dennis. He then puts a solid line between George and Nora to show their marriage. He then puts a line below them and puts down baby to show the up coming baby. He then connects Derek and Casey to show what it would look like if Casey and Derek get married. He then puts a line and puts down baby to show if Derek and Casey had a kid.  
  
"so it doesn't look so weird." Ashley comments.  
  
"yeah I guess." Casey responds.  
  
"I just realize one thing. The new baby won't be like the rest and have your kids be his step and blood niece or nephew. He will just be their half nephew. "Abby says.  
  
"wow she/he is the more normal one in a really weird family."  
  
"Not weird, just unconventional. This happen more than you think. A good friend of mine dad died, so his mom got remarried. She died a couple of years later to cancer and his step dad got remarried to woman. That bowman had a step daughter, and the same thing happens to her. Both of her parents were dead, so they were double step siblings. So these parents didn't even think about getting them to act as siblings. Just house mates. Maybe friends. Well, one thing lead to another an they got together. "Gabriel explains.  
  
"wow and I thought I was the only guy to fall for someone he 'shouldn't'." Derek replies.  
  
"Nope they were very happy and the step parents didn't mind since if they had a kid it wouldn't change anything. They are still together to this day. In fact they just celebrated their 6-year anniversary and Ashley and I just got there wedding invitation. "  
  
"wow I guess 'clueless' wasn't so off when it comes to some step siblings." Casey replies. Because of course Derek and Casey have watched both the notebook and clueless. those movies pretty much describes their relationship.

* * *

  
Casey wakes up in the middle of the night. She has her head on Derek’s chest and is holding on tight. Derek is holding on to her too. She thinks about today. In a way she can’t believe that she is currently sleeping like this and is no danger of having to sleep alone anytime soon. She wanted to have sex, but Abby is in the other bedroom. They offered her the room when Abby figured she had bit too much to drink. She wasn't surprised when Casey told her that she and Derek share the same bed. 'Casey, I love my son but I also know my son.'   
  
But what surprised Casey was her self. She picked Derek over her family basically, and well she never thought that would happen. It wasn't an impulse but just something she knew she had to do. She is a smart girl. She knows that it wouldn't be wise to let Derek go. So she didn't. She fought and won. While they needed some back up in the end, they never backed down. Casey feels very proud. She sees that Derek is sleeping peacefully, and she figures that while he was afraid he wasn't as afraid as her. She wishes she had his strength. What Casey didn't know was that Derek knows how to fake sleep. He wasn't sleeping. He was thinking about the same things. And he was pretty sacred today. He just didn't show it. After Casey fans back asleep, Derek pulls her even closer to him and pulls the blanket around her. Thanking who ever is listening that he can keep on having Casey in his life because at this point he doesn't think it is possible for her to _not_ be in his life. He has gotten to addicted to her.   
  
but this addiction isn't a bad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will deal with other people's reactions. thought why not separate the reactions with a good relaxing scene between friends with some wine. so yeah its a filler chapter but I think a good one.


	7. The one where everyone visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People come to visit casey and Derek. some good and some not so good.

It is about three days after the blowout. It hasn't been exactly easy. George and Nora have been silent. Dennis called the day after and letusknow that he supportsus. And of course that if Derek hurts his daughter he will find some way of hurting him back. Dennis was half joking. Emily has been silent after sending Casey 'how could you? He was the love of my life!'. Which is a little ironic since she was okay when they broke up. Max sent a snarky email to Derek. And yesterday Truman showed up.   
  
_Derek opens the door to find Truman French staring at him._  
  
_"what the hell are you doing here trashman" Derek snorts._  
  
_Truman responses by trying to punch Derek. Derek dodges and manages to pin Truman to the wall._  
  
_"what the hell Truman." Casey shouts._  
  
_"Derek, I know you caused Casey to break up with me the second time" Truman seethes. And that is true but there is no reason to tell him that. Its not like he was a_ good _boyfriend anyway._  
  
_"Right and it had nothing to do with the fact you kissed her cousin and you were piece of trash."_  
  
_"she took me back after I apologize but she dumped me because you told her too. Im sure of it. She listens to you way too much. And it is all because of that incestuous attraction to you," he yells._  
  
_"its not incest," Casey says thru gritted teeth._  
  
_"Trashman we don't have to defend our selfs to you." Derek says, and he literally throws Truman out and slams the door._  
  
Derek and Casey are relaxing on the couch after a day of classes. Derek is cuddling with Casey. He is slowly showing his affection more. While he might not do it much in public he is working on it. There is a knock on the door. Casey gets up and goes to see who is at the door.  
  
"Der its sally," Casey says.  
  
"well, I guess open it up. Hopefully, she won't slug me. " Derek says. Casey nods and opens the door.  
  
"Casey!" Sally exclaims and gives case a big hug.  
  
"Hey sally." Casey says as sally hugs he rand she returns the hug.  
  
"I know you were expecting that but after recent event is bet you needed one."  
  
"so you heard." Casey asked.  
  
"no I watched it on tv and I heard how George and Nora responded from Sam, who heard it from marti." sally responses   
  
"they show that over in BC?" Derek asked.  
  
"no I was taking a Two week long course and I saw it on Tv."  
  
"Oh so I am assuming by your cheery tone that you don't have a problem with us." asked Casey.  
  
"no your only step siblings. I kinda had a feeling back when I was dating Derek. While I knew he cared about me, he nearly always focused on you, Casey. I knew when Derek said he was going to go with me to BC that I couldn't let him. He may have cared about me, but he absolutely was crazy about you. "  
  
"look sally" derek starts but sally puts her hand up.  
  
"its fine Derek. I get it. You wanted her for a long time, and you couldn't have her. I kept you from going insane." Sally says with a small smile.  
  
"well its glad to know other people don't mind us being together."  
  
"although I do have one question." sally brings up.  
  
"whats that?" asked Derek.   
  
"how did you get together?" asked sally  
  
"that is a long story" Derek and Casey say at the same time.  
  
"I've gottime."

* * *

  
  
The next day Casey and Derek's classes get cancelled, so they stay in. They are lying in bed. Derek is giving her a foot rub. Derek likes to insist that he only does it because he wants to and that Casey's pout has nothing to with it. Because her pout ha son effect on him (Well, that is what he tells himself.). Around 10:00 am there is a knock on the door. Derek goes to the door and is shocked to see their sibling through the peep hole. He swings opens door and casey get sup and soon as she sees them.   
  
"what are you guys doing here." Casey asks, as everyone piles inside.  
  
"well we wanted to see how you guys will be doing." Lizzie answered.  
  
"I wanted to make sure my smerek was doing okay." Marti says.  
  
"yeah I'm fine smarti. I didn't really hear anything I haven't heard before."  
  
"I can't believe mom said that." Lizzie sighs.  
  
"in a way I kinda understand." everyone gives him a look "don't get me wrong I am very mad but I haven't had the best record. She is probably just scared." Derek says. And Casey nods in agreement. They had talked about it the night of the blowout.  
  
"well don't she shouldn't have said that"  
  
"and guess what she did about it." Edwin says.  
  
"Smarti what did you do," Derek asks and Marti looks down and doesn't answer.  
  
"she broke mom's favorite vase."  
  
"Smarti! You can't do that."  
  
"Nora was mean to you" Marti exclaims.   
  
"I don't care. Mom and dad taught you better than that. You will replace the vase. Alright. Smarti." Derek says trying to be as stern as possible but not really succeeding.  
  
"alright Smerek." Marti says and Derek gives her a hug.  
  
"Wait, how are you guys here, it's a school day." Casey asks.  
  
"uhh. We skipped and got a ride."  
  
"skipped! Wait a minute. Got a ride with who?!" Casey asks astonished.   
  
"From us." Said a voice. Casey looks at the door and sees sam and Kendra at the door.  
  
"Sam, Kendra! what are you guys doing here?" Casey asks.  
  
"well they pretty much begged me to take them. I don't mind missing. Day of school." Sam replies.  
  
"But Kendra, what re you doing here." Derek asks.  
  
"Well you see I heard from Sam about he blowout and wanted to see you guys. And sam here knows that you don't say no to your girlfriend. Especially when she does very nice things for him." Kendra replies with a sultry smile.   
  
"girlfriend?!" Casey half yells. Nobody really expected that.  
  
"yeah girlfriend. We are both going to Western and well her being the only person I know. We have several Classes together. We got to know each other better and one thing led to another and well here we are" sam replies.  
  
"so Casey I guess our taste in men isn't so different." Kendra says.  
  
"so guess you guys support us as well." Casey asks Lizzie and Edwin. She really needs to know that they support them. While she won't break up with Derek if they don't, it would be great to hear.   
  
"yeah I do." Lizzie turns to Derek "just don't hurt my sister." She finishes. But she smiles a bit to show that she doesn't have a problem with Derek.   
  
Derek is a little pissed. In a way he gets it. He didn't make Casey's life easy during high school (although had he knew what he knew now, things would have been way different) and they haven't seen how he is with her now. But he never really hurt her all the time. He was always there for her in the end.   
  
"I won't" Derek says evenly.  
  
"and I support you guys. Im just half surprised Derek made a move." Edwin says.  
  
"Why?" Casey asks.  
  
"I pretty much see you as my older sister. So I need to remember that Derek doesn't see you his sister but a hot girl that he is crazy about."   
  
"Do you think of Lizzie as a sister," Derek asks, because he kinda sees Lizzie as a little sister. Not like marti, but more of: little sister of your girlfriend.  
  
"No she is my..." Edwin starts. "best friend" Lizzie finishes. Edwin nods in agreement.   
  
"Oh" Casey says. With a semi understanding look.  
  
"We are like you in a way. Its hard to see a person that is the sam age as you, that you didn't grow up with, as your sibling."Edwin says and Lizzie nods. Oh boy they could be shaping up to be like Derek and Casey. Or maybe not. Derek nor Casey is sure.  
  
"You guys are kinda messed up." Marti says with a small laugh. Derek ruffles her hair.  
  
"Tell me about it. I am convinced that this is punishment for my wild youth." Abby says with a chuckle as she walks into the apartment.  
  
"mom" marti screams and runs to her mother. Abby gives her a big hug.  
  
"Martina. I missed you so much" Abby says.  
  
"mom you I prefer Marti." Marti states.  
  
"well maybe if you were to remember you can't skip school then I would remember to call you marti." Abby says with a smirk on her face.  
  
"mom this was the only time we could go see Derek and Casey without dad and Nora finding out." Edwin says.  
  
"I know but you nee dot be in school. Just because I'm not around so much doesn't mean I will be the fun parent all the time. And wait, won't the school call your parents."  
  
"I may have deleted their numbers from the school records, and we got Dimi to sneak in later and delete any message on the home phone."  
  
"Dimi. Let me guess marti convinced him to do it." Abby says and Marti looks down."you got that boy wrapped around your finger."And marti blushes a little. She really is going up to be like Derek. A charmer.  
  
“Well I would love to stay, but I need to get somethings done while I am here.” Abby says and turns to Kendra and Sam “I am assuming they got a ride with you” they nod “well then make sure they get back before George and Nora find out.” Abby finishes. She gives her kids hugs and leaves the apartment.  
  
“So how are mom and George.” asks Casey.  
  
“It has been... loud. After leaving you guys, their United front started to crack. I guess Nora said one to many insults or something, although we haven’t heard anything really insulting since that night. Because dad grew a back bone and started defending Derek, so now they are arguing with each other. It isn’t pretty. I think the hormones are making it worse. Dad has been sleeping on the couch.” Edwin replies.  
  
“Serve them right.” Derek mumbles but everyone can hear him.  
  
“Der-ek” Casey groans.  
  
“Really dude.” Sam says.  
  
“Well excuse me for not being all upset that the people trying to split us up are fighting. Don’t get wrong, I don’t want them to break up or anything, but I am pretty pissed at them.”  
  
“You have to see where they are coming,” Sam says.  
  
“What about me. Do you think the past few years have been a walk in the park? I am tired of being the good son.” Derek starts and every one looks at him. “Oh that’s right you guys don’t know. See my dad had a talk with me before the girls moved in" Derek finishes. Derek recaps a conversation in the kitchen about a few weeks before the Macdonalds moved in.   
  
_“So Derek, are you read to have more girls in the house?” George asked his son._  
  
_"what dad afraid that I will embarrass you" Derek replies with a smirk_  
  
_"no I just thought would talk to you about the new situation."_  
  
_"dad I don't need a lecture, alright. I will try to leave the seat down."_  
  
_"look son.I didn't want to have to say this but you have had free reign this past couple of years and I need to make sure you will act correctly around Nora, Lizzie, and_ Casey _" George replies. He makes sure to emphasize Casey's name._  
  
_"what is that supposed to mean?"_  
  
_"that you will being living with a girl your age and I need to make sure you don't do anything stupid that is permanent,"_  
  
_"I think I can control myself."_  
  
_"just remember that marti looks up to you and that Casey is quite innocent for her age." George replies with a 'you better listen to me' look_  
  
_"well you are sure taking the role of step dad seriously" Derek replies gruffly and moves to leave._  
  
_"just remember Derek that I love you but I need to watch out for everyone one. This is just a reminder. I know that I have nothing to worry about now," George says and leaves. Derek climbs up the stairs. He is angry that his father felt the need to warn him. He is angry that he seems to care more about Casey then him. He just pushed all of this on him. Three new people. But he feels a little hurt because a part of him knows that his father could be right about needing to warn him. And he is really starting to dislike Casey even if that dislike maybe misplace._  
  
"while dad never came out and said it. I got the picture. That is why I was so pissed at Casey at first. Not only did she come into my house but also expect things to be changed for her, my own father seemed to the taking her side."Derek says as his fists ball up."so yes, I was the good son. I never pursed Casey. Because I didn't want to 'ruin' my dad's new marriage. For three years I teased, insulted, pranked, and even made Casey cry. All trying my best to not fall for her. But I did anyway because how could I not. I made the girl I was falling in love with cry because I knew my dad wouldn't want me to be flirting and if I didn't do those things I would've ended up flirting with her. Don't get me wrong we still would have fought but it wouldn't have been so bad. I had to watch the girl I was in love with date other guys when I could have had her."Derek hisses at the end.   
  
"I doubt they knew that they were doing that to you" Sam says, but he looks like he doesn't believe his own words.  
  
"oh right. They just put the best girl I have ever meet right in front of me and expect me to treat her as a sister. If it wasn't for them and there stupid opinions, then I wouldn't have the memory of having listen to Casey cry because of something I did. Or how about sometimes where I didn't do and not be able to comfort her. Do you know how many night I listen to her cry over the years? While that wasn't a lot of times, it still was too much for me. And I could never do anything for the risk of my feeling coming out. Not to mention if I did it would be out of character and Casey would portably think I am not being sincere. So I listen to the girl I loved cry herself to sleep because of them... Frig." Derek says. His eyes look like they are almost going to let out a tear but Derek doesn't cry. Well at least not very much, or very often. And certainly NOT in front of others. Derek quickly walks out on to the apartments balcony.   
  
everyone just stands there for a minute. Casey, who hasn't really said anything snaps out of her daze and walks to the balcony. Casey walk out and sees Derek by the rail holding on for dear life. She walks up and hugs him.  
  
"its okay Derek"  
  
"no it is not. Just early I was pissed that Lizzie told me not to hurt you. I wonder why couldn't people see that I wouldn't hurt you. I just realize that I spent three years hurting you."  
  
"Derek" Casey starts but Derek moves out of her hug. He puts some distance between them.  
  
"No Casey! I caused you so much hurt over the past few years. I for 3 years I pretty much insulted and pranked you every day. I don't blame them. I wouldn't want marti to date a guy who did what I did to you. It was my fault since I partly did all of that so I could stop these feelings. Stop falling for you. I punished you for just being yourself."Derek hisses.  
  
Casey walks to him and wraps her arms around him. He tries to resist but she persists and he gives in.   
  
"Casey I am so... so sorry for the past three years. I never should have hurt you. I should've just been your friend or have called a truce. He tries to resist but she persists and he gives in. I Never should have done what I did.   
  
"shh. Its okay. You were confused and angry at you dad. You never really hurt me. You sometimes made me cry but you were much better by senior year. You were always there when it mattered." Casey says as she hugs him.

"I shouldn't have made you cry in the first place." Derek replies glumly.

"Derek. I forgave you for everything, the minute you told me you needed me back at my grandmothers lodge, when you finally really opened up to me and didn't take it back. I want to leave the past in the past. I and you know better now." Casey continues to hug him. She knew this day would come up after they started dating. that Derek would apologize for everything but still mange to do it in his own way.

"Those times you were crying at night, all I wanted to do was go over to you and cradle you in my arms. No I would probably would have sucked at it since I didn’t do feeling and I had no real experience in comforting an adult. You are a good person, you know that princess."

"yeah. I know"  
  
By now sam and Kendra have ushered the kids out of the apartment and Casey takes them to there room and lies down with him. the silence is overwhelming. He has been holding in his feeling for too long, and he needs to let it all out now. They talk after a while and Casey feels that this is doing a world of good for Derek.

* * *

  
  
They come back around 11:30, and everything goes back to normal. They manage to have lunch and hangout with their siblings. They have good time before it is time for Sam and Kendra to get he kids back before George and Nora get home. Casey also makes Sam and kern swear that they won't let their siblings convince them that missing school is worth it and for them to tell her and Derek the Non kids version of how they got together. After everyone leaves, Casey comes up and warps her arms around Derek and gives his neck a kiss.  
  
"der, do you think that it will ever be the same again. Or at least something similar. "   
  
"honestly, I don't know. But as long as I have you, It really doesn't matter." Derek replies. He turns around and captures Casey's lips in a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love friends so I made my title similar to one of their's. I enjoyed writing the confession.


	8. A Semi lazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, but hey it has Dasey in it.

Derek wakes up to findCasey snuggling close to him. Even though it has only been a few months since Derek and Casey got together, he can't remember what it was like to wake up and not findCasey next to him. He then remembers last night and a smile is on his face.  
  
 _Derek and Casey get back from dinner. They were celebrating Casey getting a B+ or higher on all of her final exams._  
  
 _"I'm cold" Casey mumbles as Derek closes the door. She is wearing a dress, and even though she has on a jacket she is still pretty cold._  
  
 _"well let me warm you up." Derek replies before he starts kissing Casey. He probes her mouth, begging for entrance, which she grants. Their tongues dance and Derek lifts Casey up a little bit and she wraps her legs around his waist. Derek actually doesn't make a move for their bedroom. He loves holding Casey like this and doesn't want to stop just yet. Derek continues to kiss Casey for the next few minutes. He loves how close they are. When they finally have to break for air, he attaches his mouth to Casey’s neck. Casey moans in pleasure. After he leaves a mark on her neck, he decides that they should continue this in the bedroom. He walks them over to the bed, and he lowers Casey onto the bed. He kneels in front of her and opens up her jacket. He then decides he is going to be slow tonight. He is going to savor her. Every inch. He pulls it off of her and gives her another breath taking kiss before he turns his attention onto her dress. He pushes down the straps of the black dress before he reaches back and slowly pulls at the zipper. He pushes down on the dress enough to see her bra. _  
  
_“I thought your pink lacey bra had straps”_  
  
 _”this one new. I wanted to wear pink lace to surprise you. So I need one without straps,” Casey breathes, and Derek responds with a smile and a kiss._  
  
 _She has surprised him. He loves it when she wears lace. Especially if it’s red, back, or pink. Although he does enjoy her cottony bra and panties._  
  
 _Derek places kisses on her breast through her bra and onto of her breast. She shivers at his touch. He can tell her nipples are already hard, and he kisses her again while he moves a had behind her back to unclip her bra. It being strapless, he can just unclip it and throw it across the room immediately. He looks at her C cup breast. 34C to be exactly. It doesn’t matter how many times he looks at them, they still take his breath away. He cups her breast and rubs. Her nipples with his thumbs.  Casey moans some more. He places kisses to her breast. Casey’s eyes close with pleasure. He kisses the valley between her breasts. He then attaches his mouths to her right breast and immediately uses his tongue to tease her nipples. He uses his hand to thumb her left nipple and Casey soon whimpers helplessly._  
  
 _He switches after a while and Casey’s moans are music to his ears. He switches back and forth. He also pulls down more on her dress and kisses all of the exposed skin. He gets to her stomach and her belly button. He goes as slow as possible. He makes sure to leave kisses and marks everywhere. He pulls more and it pools at her feet. He pulls her legs up and removes the dress from there. He then turns his attention to her thigh. He leaves kisses on her thigh. He also realizes that he can’t wait until they have sex the first time after her first child. He has done a little reading and knows that a women’s body doesn’t really go back to they way it was. That Casey’s Breast will be fuller, and her hips will be wider and he can’t wait! He kisses the top of her pink panties to tease her before he goes down her legs and gives her kisses and sucking on her skin which is always great looking. He loves her dancer legs. And he loves to watch practice with the college dance team whenever he can. He pulls her panties off and looks at the exposed area. Casey moves to take off her heels, but before she can he pushes her down on the bed and gets on top of her. He gives her a kiss before he takes off his shirt and his pants with her help. He moves down and gets between her legs. The wrap around him and Casey’s heels dig into him but he loves it. Just how he loves the scratches Casey is giving him with her nails. He licks her slit and she shivers. He delves into her folds. Casey moans and her hips jerk. He holds them in place. He flicks his tongue in all the right places. It isn't too long before she comes._  
  
Derek actually can’t remember how many times he got Casey to come. All he knows he made sure she squirted on his face. And he doesn’t remember how many times he came during the night. All he knows is that they were both completely spent. He looks down and sees one of her legs on top of him, and that causes him to remember something else that happened last night. Something that wasn’t unexpected but he was surprised it came out tonight.  
  
 _Derek and Casey are leisurely kisses post coital. Derek is enjoying her plum and soft lips when he looks down and stops. Derek moves to the other end of the bed lays down where Casey’s legs are at. He caresses her legs._  
  
 _”Derek what are you doing?” Casey asks._  
  
 _”just appreciating you.” Derek responds._  
  
 _Derek then looks to the black pumps still on feet. He moves his hand over. He uses his thumb to caresses the top of her foot before he grabs her heels and pulls on it. He pulls it off just enough for him to caress the heel of her foot for a few seconds before he pulls the heel off and lets it drop to the floor ._  
  
 _“Well look at this spacey, you match you toe nail color with color of the panties you wore”_  
  
 _”I like things to match,” Casey responds._  
  
 _Derek uses his pointer finger to touch her big toes pink colored nail. Derek is willing to admit that he has a little foot fetish. It just came all of sudden and only with Casey. He knows it is a bit weird but well he is a kinky person at times. Casey can attest to that. Although it never really came out until he was with Casey._  
  
 _“Derek, I had a feeling you liked them.”_  
  
 _“Well they are pretty cute.”_  
  
 _“Go ahead and indulge a little.” Casey also wiggles her toes to entice Derek, and it works. Derek places an open mouth kiss to the top of her foot. He then gives multiple kisses. He gives the heel of her foot multiple kisses. He kisses the insole of her foot multiple times. He also sucks on the insole of her foot for a little bit. He kisses some more. At the same time he pulls off her other heels and caresses her other foot. He gives a kiss to each of her toes. He then does the same for the other foot while he massages the first one. He then Massages the second one._  
  
 _“I guess you won’t mind giving me foot massages from now on.” Casey purrs with a smile. Derek gives each of her feet one more kiss before he moves and goes back to cuddling with her._  
  
 _“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I will give you what you want all the time princess.” Derek replies. He gives a kiss to the back of her neck before they both fall asleep._  
  
Derek didn't expect that to come out, but he doesn't regret it and he is glad Casey liked it. Derek must admit that Casey looks quite an adorable cuddling up against him naked. Derek closes his eyes and falls back asleep, pulling Casey closer to him.  
  
"Derek, we need to get up" Casey groans around noon.  
  
"why" Derek groans back because this is perfect and why should he move?  
  
"because I need to do some shopping and your coming."  
  
"but I don't want to move at all today."  
  
"really? You wan to do nothing all day. " Casey asks.  
  
"Princess. Of course all I want to do is stay in bed with my naked hot girlfriend instead of going out. We live in Canada. Its December. This is a hundred times better than out there. " Derek reasons.  
  
"Derek come on. Be a good boyfriend and come with me. I can make it worth your while," Casey says with a sultry smile. She gets up "now I am going to the shower. Are you coming," she adds. Derek groans but gets up. He teas Casey's had and she leads him to the shower.   
  
Derek and Casey take their time in the shower. Derek loves pleasuring Casey in the shower and Casey honestly doesn't want to shower alone again.   
  
Derek is waiting for Casey to be does getting ready when she steps out into the living room. She is wearing a red sweater dress along with a little black belt, black tights and black ballet flats. While Derek does summer more because Casey shows more skin than usual, he does love that in the winter she bundles up quite nicely. He gets and gives Casey a kiss on the lips. Which leads him to start sucking on her neck well she gently pushes him away.  
  
"later Derek." she replies softly and gives him a peck on the cheek before heading to the door.

* * *

  
  
"so what do you think." Casey asks as she struts out in some lingerie.   
  
"hot" Derek moans.  
  
"Der-ek. You have said that for everything. I have tired on here. You didn't do that fo the other stores. "  
  
"well you look hot in anything here. Also, I am hungry and the faster we get out of here, the faster I can eat. " Derek replies impatiently.  
  
"give me 15 more minutes. If you don't complain, I'll buy that silk teddy, with the pink bow between the cups, you keeplooking at. " Casey says with a sly smile. Derek stops complaining for the next 15 minutes.   
  
Derek and Casey finally stop at a food place inside the mall after they finish shopping. Derek decides to they will be that overly cutie couple today. He pulls Casey in to his lap and they eat lunch together. It is the holiday season, so he can indulge Casey. Just a little.  
  
"so what made you do this." Casey asks between bites.  
  
"I guess you can say that I tapped into my inner Gabriel and Ashley." Derek replies with his mouth mostly empty. Ashley and Gabriel are usually the overly cute couple. So are sam and Kendra the few times they have come up to see Derek and Casey.  
  
"oh really. I didn't know you had it in you Der-bear" Casey teases. She fully knows that Derek has slowly become more open to PDA.  
  
"Yeah got to keep up the cute levels until those two get back form Alberta" Derek replies.  
  
"Alberta?"  
  
"yeah Ashley is from Alberta."  
  
"I know, but don't her parents live in the United States. I mean that is how they meet." Casey asks, confused.  
  
"they moved back a few years ago." Derek says as he puts more fries in his mouth.  
  
"hmm I wonder why. Also don't you think it's weird how they always visit her parents and never his" Casey asks.  
  
"oh, there is a reason for that. Something we know a lot about. "  
  
 _Gabriel and Derek are talking after a game of hockey. Gabriel is getting pretty good, for a southerner who never been on the ice since this year._  
  
 _"no Ashley's mom is the best cook. And lucky for me Ashley inherited her skills." Gabriel replies as he changes into a new set of clothes after his shower._  
  
 _"yeah Casey is the cook at our place." Derek replies._  
  
 _"yeah I can only boil water. And just barely. "_  
  
 _"Hey I have a question: why does it seem that you never visit your parents. " Derek asks. _  
  
_"oh... thats because we have only visited them less them 10 times since we let for college. " Gabriel answers cooly, even though he is implying he has seen his parents less then 10 times in 4 years._  
  
 _"really. Why" Derek asks, astonished._  
  
 _"oh my mom doesn't approve of Ashley" Gabriel sees the look on Derek's face "yeah I know everyone likes Ashley, my mom is like the only exception."_  
  
 _"how did that happen?"_  
  
 _"well you see. When Ashley first came and we became friends it was normal. Ashley is a very social person, so it wasn't long before she had other friends. So we didn't spend so much time together, but we soon really connected. We were best friends pretty soon. I mean I knew her better than most of her girl friends and her boyfriends. A boyfriend wouldn't last long if we didn't get along. I slowly started spending more time with her until I was hardly home. Even when I was, Ashley was with me. " Gabriel pauses and takes a breath "You see Derek I wasn't like you. I wasn't the popular guy at our school so when I became friends with a cute caring girl I pretty much dived in all the way. We got really closer over the five years we were friends before our relationship. I actually stopped going to my mom for advice and stuff and Ashley becomes the most important girl in my life. I can only assume my mom got jealous. When high school started realized I was in love with Ashley. It wasn't too long when my mother figure that out. But Ashley never really saw me as possible boyfriend material. I think my mom got convinced that she was doing it on purpose. Slowly she started to hate her. It went on like that for two years until we got together at the start of Junior year. "_  
  
 _"how did you get together? You guys never really told us the specifics. " Derek asks, interrupting._  
  
 _"oh. About a week before the beginning of Junior year, Ashley came over and was waiting in my room. I was at work and had to wait for a coworker who had car trouble. Ashley decides to go on my computer and check her email. She turns on my computer, and she sees an IM chat that I forgot to close. Some of my fiends were trying to convince me to spend less time with her since it seemed she wasn't ever going to ever see me as more than a friend . It really shocked he and made her see me in a different way. As a guy who wanted nothing more for her to love me. Later when I got home, she pushed me onto my bed and kissed me. She we broke for air she just said: 'you should have just told me you loved me' and kissed me again. We went on our first date that night. After that it got wore form there. While Ashley I didn't spend ever second possible together, like you and Casey, we spend so much time together. My mom was convinced that she would only break my heart in the end. It got to the pits where my om and I had a blowout over her and she kicked me out of the house for a week. "_  
  
 _"Ouch."_  
  
 _"Tell me about it. Ashley mother for some reason felt guilty and allowed me to stay at their house until my dad finally convinced her to let me come home. We mended fences but it was Neve the same. She wasn't happy when I proposed to Ashley during our junior year of college. She didn't say anything, but I could tell. She never did warm up to Ashley and every visit we have had has been awkward. But none of that matters. I wouldn't give up Ashley for another person on this earth. "_  
  
"wow thats horrible, but also kinda sweet." Casey says as bites into her food.  
  
"yeah. It makes me think if that is our future. Not talking to your mom and my dad or just awkward visits. " Derek sighs.  
  
"I try not to think about it but yeah that could be our future."  
  
"well now you know why Gabriel and Ashley were so supportive of us. They know what it is like to have a parent not approve of the person you love. "  
  
"wether our parents come around or not I will always love you" Casey says and she gives Derek a peck on his lips.  
  
"me too Casey"

* * *

  
  
Derek and Casey finally get home. Casey starts putting away her purchases while Derek relaxes on the couch. After a while Casey comes out and stands in front of him  
  
"what is it" Derek asks.  
  
"oh nothing just that you were a good boy so I thought should reward you." Casey replies. She undoes her belt, and she slips of her flats. Then Casey does something unexpected. She pulls off her sweater dress. She then pulls off her leggings so that she is now just clad in her dark red Lacey bra and panties.  
  
"wow.  This is 16 year old Derek's wet dream. " Derek relies without thinking because he can't think right now.  
  
"well I thought I should just embrace the new me" Casey replies. She is referring an incident which happened a few weeks ago.   
  
_Derek is skyping with Edwin._  
  
 _"so hows things at home"_  
  
 _"quiet I think dad and Nora have made up."_  
  
 _"well thats good. Hey ed what about -" Derek stop mid sentence when he sees Nora on the screen. Nora sees him too and walks over to the screen._  
  
 _"hey Derek" Nora replies quietly._  
  
 _"Nora" Derek spits out. This is beyond awkward. But ut about get more awkward. Casey comes walking into the room, dressed in nothing but sexy lingerie, due to the angle she can't see that her mother is on the screen._  
  
 _"Derek, you complain how are time would be better spent having sex and when I am in the mood you are skyping your brother." Casey says. She walks over to Derek and plops into his lap. She turns her head to the screen, and her eyes go wide._  
  
 _"Casey!" Nora screeches_  
  
 _"mom!" Casey screeches back. She quickly gets up and runs out of the room. Derek quickly says bye to his bother and ends the chat. He then proceeds to bang his head on the table._  
  
"Casey, that was an accident. You're not in anyway an exhibitionist," Derek sighs.  
  
"I know, but think I like the way how I make you feel with my body." she purres. she places her hand on his hard dick. "it is empowering," she says with a sly smile. She sits in Derek's lap, and he puts her legs onto the couch and pulls the blanket to cover them. They watch a movie they were planing to watch, but never got around to it. Derek wraps his arms around Casey's stomach and kisses her shoulder.  
  
"I could get use to this" Derek whisper into her ear.  
  
"which is why I have all the power" Casey whispers back with a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so didn't really advance the plot. but that is next chapter. I am struggling to write it because it moves the plot a lot.


End file.
